Singelidão
by Monokurin
Summary: "Por vezes, achamos que nunca conseguiremos encontrar nosso par ideal... Ou que ao menos, aquele que roubou nossos corações, sinta o mesmo por nós. Todavia..."   SoraOri


Tiger & Bunny  
>Sunrise<p>

Singelidão = neologismo de minha parte à la eu (hahahah), para singelo. Awwwwwyeeeahhh~*  
>Oneshot minúscula, mas feita com carinho porque eu AMO esse casal com todas as minhas forças! *O*<br>SoraOri pra todo o sempre 3

* * *

><p>Nessa época do ano as cerejeiras estão sempre em seu ápice florífero. Seus cachos carregados daquelas pequenas e delicadas flores rosa claro que dançam dengosas embaladas pelo vento, derrubando suas pétalas sobre os visitantes daquele parque.<p>

- E-er... Sky... K-Keith-san... - o loiro menor, tentava a todo custo manter o contato entre seus olhos, mas estava difícil.

- O que foi, Ivan-kun? E o que houve? - com aquela carreira de dentes perfeitos, Sky-High, sorria para aqueles olhos lilás que teimavam em não fugir vez ou outra, encabuladamente, da conversa que tinha com suas límpidas safiras.

Era extremamente difícil terem um tempo assim, tão tranquilo, visto que, oras, eram heróis, poxa. Todavia, não achavam que teriam um terrível problema, sair um pouco num calmo domingo. Afinal, além de seus rostos não serem conhecidos, suas pulseiras NUNCA saíam de seus pulsos.

- E-estou... - engasgou - Com vergonha... - e encolheu-se desconfortável fazendo o outro loiro rir.

Sky-High pôs-se de pé e tipicamente levantou um braço – Não se preocupe! - levantou o outro – E então, está tudo bem! - Origami não sabia bem o que havia com aquilo, mas mais uma vez, seus olhos se perdiam naquele sorriso tão sincero e infantil do mais velho.

Não sabia como tudo isso havia começado... Só sabia que quando entendeu que estava apaixonado, estava MUITO apaixonado.

Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali, comentavam algo entre si e davam pequenas risadas em direção aos dois. Contudo o mais novo estava tão encantado, que – agora – nem ligou em ser um pequeno motivo de chacota. Afinal, normalmente, aqueles piqueniques eram feitos por: famílias, um número razoável de amigos e namorados.

Sky-High sentou-se frente ao menor novamente e pegou um pratinho, logo, enchendo-o com as guloseimas que Ivan tinha feito. Claro que ele tinha levado alguma coisa também, mas adorava tudo que o mais novo cozinhava. Por ser tão encantado pelo Japão, Cyclone sempre procurava pelos doces e salgados mais tradicionais possíveis.

- Aproveite! E coma bastante, Ivan-kun! - mais uma vez aquele sorriso derretia o pequeno coração do mais novo.

- H-hai de gozaru. - rubrou minimamente e pegou um pratinho.

As belas safiras se comprimiram num sorriso e se deleitava vendo aquele cenho levemente franzido, com seus orbes lilás, perdidos e indecisos sobre o que colocar no prato. O menor não sabia, mas...

O dia passou rapidamente. Haviam ido pra lá por volta das dez horas e até que conseguiram um lugar bom. A cerejeira que ali os protegia dos raios solares, parecia apreciar e receber calorosamente bem, todos seus apreciadores. Depois do almoço, ficaram ali ainda jogando conversa fora e jogando algum dos jogos que Cyclone apreciava. Claro, tudo no estilo nipônico, mais que tradicional.

Embora não parecesse, Sky-High não fazia todas as vontades do mais novo. Ele também se divertia com isso. Aprendia coisas novas e adorava ver o rapaz empolgado e entretido com seja lá o que for. Visto que Ivan Karelin, era também conhecido por sua negatividade. O que, de certa forma, achava uma pena, mas por outro lado, era uma das coisas que deixavam aquele ser tão adorável. Eram perto das três e meia da tarde e nem haviam notado que tanto tempo tinha se passado. Mais uma partida terminou e o mais velho gruniu espreguiçando-se num bocejo, ainda sentado.

- Acho que estou com sono... - comentou o mais velho e prontamente, Ivan o encarou.

- Sky-High-dono!... Não! Digo, Keith-san! - Goodman adorava aquele olhar determinado do outro. - Muito obrigado-degozaru, por hoje! Nós podemos ir emb...

Nem conseguiu terminar. Antes disso, Keith acomodou sua cabeça no colo do outro. - Vou pegar um pouco emprestado, tudo bem? - nem o olhou e muito menos esperou alguma resposta. Apenas apagou deixando um loirinho confuso e desesperado quase sem respirar.

Origami nunca sentiu seu sangue circulando tão rápido. Em segundos, sentiu-se um vulcão que jorrava sua lava pela ponta de seus cabelos levemente espetados. Olhou encabulado para cima e tentava apenas pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse "Sky-High-dono está dormindo no meu colo".

Keith havia deitado de costas para o menor e dormia – tão rápido quanto se acomodara ali – serenamente, como se só existissem os dois ali. Cyclone chorava internamente pela vergonha que sentia por ter um rapaz tão lindo como ele deitado em seu colo e ele com a cara tão amostra... Todavia, as pessoas já não ligavam mais para o casal ali. Estavam todas entretidas demais com suas próprias coisas para ficarem prestando atenção nos dois.

Sky-High gruniu baixinho e virou-se para cima, ficando de frente para o mais novo.

Por um instante, o vento limpou suas bochechas e a vermelhidão sumiu num passe de mágica. E tão natural (?) quanto, seu coração abrandou-se e suas suaves batidas acalmaram sua mente.

… Muito provavelmente pela confirmação do "dormindo".

Seus olhos passearam por cada mínimo detalhe daquele rosto tão perfeito. Os lábios entreabertos e sua respiração tranquila, faziam Karelin embargar na calmaria que aquele _céu_ lhe proporcionava.

Sempre.

Ainda não havia se declarado para o mais velho e tinha certeza que ele o via apenas como um "irmãozinho". Um sorriso torto desenhou-se em seus lábios e uma leve brisa, passou por ali novamente para que Cyclone tivesse a quem culpar pela pequena pontada que sentiu em seu peito. Pequenas pétalas róseas esvoaçaram por eles e apenas uma, atrevidamente, pousou sobre os fios loiros do mais velho.

Sem pensar em nada, Ivan levou seus dedos ali e pegou aquela pétala petulante. Tão perto... Não conseguiu evitar e delicadamente, seus dedos deslizaram numa suave carícia pela franja caída de lado, atraída pela gravidade.

Podia ouvir os passarinhos cantando ao seu redor e lembrou-se de John.

Olhou para cima e perdeu seu olhar por entre as flores, tentando ver aquele céu azul.

- _Podíamos ter traduzido o John... _- pensou com certo pesar. Dizem que o cão puxa muito seu dono, mas nesse caso, era de se suspeitar que Keith tivesse um filho... Na forma canina.. Como um lindo e adorável Golden Retriever.

O dia todo passara tão rápido. Queria que aquilo pudesse durar para sempre. Não só o lugar como o fato do outro não estar acordado para que Ivan se preocupasse em esconder o que sentia, trazia uma paz sem tamanho para ele naquele momento, embora ele estivesse em seu colo.

Eram pouquíssimas as vezes que relaxava assim na presença do mais velho e justamente por isso, aproveitava cada instante ao lado dele, assim.

Num pequeno suspiro conformado com sua apreciação secreta que jamais haveria de ser descoberta, Ivan sentiu o mais velho se remexer e ao mesmo tempo que baixou sua cabeça calmamente, congelou num susto com a mão que envolvia tão ternamente a lateral de seu rosto.

- Oya? Acho que dormi demais. - sussurrou num lindo e encantador sorriso... Como sempre.

- K-K-K-K-Keith-san! - vermelho dos pés a cabeça, não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Num rápido movimento, Goodman sentou-se sobre seus joelhos de modo que Ivan ficasse entre eles. - O que houve? Soshite, o que foi? - assustado e realmente preocupado, o mais velho colocou o pequeno rosto entre suas mãos e o trouxe para mais perto. - Não está com febre, está? - indagou inocente e juntou sua testa à dele.

Por reflexo, Ivan se encolheu e fechou seus olhos.

Obrigado.

Seus olhos se abriram abruptamente e se assustaram mais ainda com aquela imensidão azul que repentinamente, o parecia tão... Travessa...

Um susto sem tamanho, o possuiu até a ponta do cabelo quando sentiu a maciez daqueles lábios, que há muito o tentavam. E claro, aquele choque fulminante o atravessou por inteiro quando sentiu sua boca ser delicadamente invadida pela língua do mais velho.

- K-Keit... - tentou intervir de alguma forma, mas traído por seus sentimentos, apenas deixou-se ser guiado pela suave e gostosa sensação que Sky-High o proporcionava naquele momento.

Totalmente derretido... Digo, vencido, e óbvio, depois de Goodman se satisfazer pela não rejeição e pelo correspondimento positivo, sutilmente, separou-se daquela doce boca que acabara de deixar levemente avermelhada.

- Ivan-kun! - sorriu com aquela mais que satisfatória cara incrédula do mais novo. - Sukidayo... - seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez, num pequeno estalo. - Soshite... - encarou-o e abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo que de costume. - Vamos namorar?

Por vezes, achamos que nunca conseguiremos encontrar nosso par ideal... Ou que ao menos, aquele que roubou nossos corações, sinta o mesmo por nós. Todavia, quando somos guiados para o lugar certo, nada mais podemos fazer, a não ser agradecer por esse presente encantadoramente especial que nos foi concedido.

Goodman embora preocupado, não conseguia esconder seu sorriso, e mesmo assim, tentava de alguma forma, fazer aqueles rios de lágrimas cessarem daqueles orbes lilás descrentes e felizes ao mesmo tempo.

- K-Keith-san... - soluçou entre lágrimas. - Eu também te amo... - e de uma só vez, o oceano se jogou daqueles pequenos olhos.

20.01.2012

* * *

><p>"...de gozaru" = hmm... é tipo o "dattebayo" do Naruto o-o , mas é uma linguagem mais antiga... Bem mais antiga;<br>"soshite" = e;  
>"...dono" (Sky-High-dono) = é tipo um "sama", beeeem antigo;<br>"Oya" = Ué?, Hm?, Ora!, Oh! oaeihoieahoieahoihea  
>"gomen" = Desculpe<p>

Sei que foi uma coisa bem BOBA e SEM graça, mas ahhhhhhh, gosto tanto deles Ç_Ç  
>EEAHEAOHEAOIHEAOIHEOAHOEA<br>Obrigada por lerem e espero que tenham sorrido em algum momento da fic, por mais que por um tempo mínimo HAHAHAHAHA  
>Muitíssimo obrigada e nos vemos numa próxima, se pá! ;D<br>Special thx para Thaís-coisa-linda, porque foi por causa dela que a fic saiu 3  
>Obrigada, melamor~*<p> 


End file.
